Fifteen Years Later
by Shinoangel
Summary: Fifteen years after they entered Grand Line, what have happened to the Straw Hat Pirates? [Short stories with pairings. Currently: Zoro x Tashigi and Luffy x Nami [new pairings in every chapter]. Rating will probably change later on, and so will the genre
1. Equals

**A/N: Okay, this is the first chapter of... well... I don't know.. depends on so many things  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters from it! I only own the characters I made up myself.  
**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The sword cut through the stone wall. The blade was halfway through when he let it go and grinned. "I win again," he said as he sheathed his own swords. 

"Oh, just shut up! I'm gonna defeat you one day!" Tashigi mumbled angrily.

She was about to move away from the wall, but her path was blocked by Zoros arm. "I'm not letting you go yet."

The deep voice made her smile and she looked into his eyes as he caught her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Then he suddenly stepped back with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Tashigi asked, but the swordsman didn't answer.

Instead he rushed to the other side of the house. Even though the noise wasn't loud he was sure that he had heard something coming from the front garden. "Miku! For crying out loud! I've told you thousands of times not to play with your brothers swords!" he yelled as eyed the five year old girl.

The green-haired girl had been taken by surprise and instinctively dropped the two swords, which fell onto the ground. Zoro quickly picked them up and then looked at the kid with irritated eyes. "Why the hell won't you listen to me?!" he exclaimed.

Miku just starred down on her feet without saying anything. With a loud sigh Zoro lifted her up with one hand and put her on his shoulders. "You know swords are dangerous, right?" he asked, trying not to sound too mad.

The little girl nodded and then whined: "Why can't I have two swords like Shou? It's unfair! It's just because I'm a girl!"

Zoro burst into laughter and started walking towards the front door of the house. "Because you're girl?" he asked, and Miku nodded.

"Where did you get that idea from? Your mother?"

Zoro laughed again and pushed the door open. "Watch ya head," he warned as he stepped inside and put down the girl again.

"Look, Miku, you'll get a sword when you're ready, but right now you would end up hurting yourself! Shou has his swords because he can handle them, but you're too little."

"It's unfair!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm only three years younger than him!"

"Three years is a long time, isn't it?" Zoro asked and smiled as Tashigi entered the house and closed the door.

"Now, would you mind telling Miku that the reason she doesn't have a sword is that she is too young, and not that she is a girl?" he asked the ex-lieutenant.

"Oh my, where did you get that idea from, Miku?" Tashigi asked with a smile.

"You and your goddamn feministic… something!" Zoro mumbled under his breath.

"Feministic?"

The black-haired woman laughed and kissed him on his cheek, "I'm just saying that you don't thrust Miku with a sword because she's a girl."

"It's not right! Alright?!" Zoro growled.

"Then how come Shou got a sword when he was Mikus age?"

"Just stay out of it!" the green-haired swordsman grumbled, "It's not like you'd understand anyway!"

"Because I'm a girl?"

Tashigi raised an eyebrow and glared at him, but he didn't answer. Instead he marched into the living room and threw himself on the couch. With his hands beneath his head he fell asleep and Tashigi just rolled her eyes and said to her daughter: "I think you should go check your room for things, which doesn't belong there."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your dad is up to something."

"You think he's hidden a sword in my room?" Miku asked with big eyes, and Tashigi nodded.

She smiled as she looked over at the sleeping swordsman. "Men and woman are equal in this house after all."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it Please review, if you want to oh and if you have any ideas to who I could write about in the next chapter say it, because I'll probably run out of ideas very fast XD  
**


	2. Ruined Wedding

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter It's a Luffy x Nami and it's quiet a bit longer than the first story, but I hope you don't mind   
**

**Dedicated to God'sAngel, who gave me the idea to the story! I'm very grateful :D**

**WARNING: Spoiler for those of you, who, like me, haven't seen/read more than up to the middle Enies Lobby-arc, or where-ever the manga is right now XD.. (I live in Denmark, so I've only read to the Davy Back Fights, but I've seen to episode 290 of the anime )  
**

**And oh yeah.. I haven't described the ship that much, since I've only seen one picture of it (on Wikipedia), so if I've made some mistake about it, please forgive me! xD  
**

* * *

"Oi! Luffy! Get down here!!" Nami yelled, while she looked up towards the crow's nest.

"What?"

Luffys head popped out and disappeared just as fast, when he saw the devious glare in Namis eyes. "Luuuffyyy!" she called again now with a smile on her face.

She got no reaction. "You're not gonna get any food today, if you don't come down at this very moment!"

This made the Pirate King jump down onto the deck in a hurry. "What is it?" he asked and got a short giggle from Nami.

"I just wanted to see you before tonight," the redhead answered and quickly kissed him on the mouth.

Luffy sighed. "You threatened me for that?!"

"Yeah, because now I have to go and get everything ready, since you can't plan something like this," Nami said, smiling.

With a loud laughter Luffy stretched his arms up to the crow's nests platform. "So true," he said and leaped from the deck.

Nami watched him disappear into the crew's nest again and then turned away. With a little smile she began walking towards the bulwark. "I get both the Pirate King and fifty percent of his treasures. Life is good!"

Then she jumped up onto the rail and down on the dock.

The sun was setting and Nami sat down in the girls' room. "Man, I'm bored," she mumbled and got up from the bed.

She looked at a clock, which was standing on the floor. "Only fifteen minutes left, at least it's not long," she noticed and adjusted the white dress she was wearing.

"Now he better be ready, or I'll definitely kill him!" she mumbled and began to do her hair.

Then she heard somebody knock the door to the room and looked up. "Come in," she said in a calm voice and the door was opened.

"Ready?"

Robin was standing in the door with a small smile on her face. Nami nodded and put down the comb. Without hesitation she walked across the room and followed Robin to the deck. "Is everything as it should be?" she asked on the way, and the black-haired woman smiled and nodded.

"Everything has been taken care of, don't worry."

"Good."

As they entered the deck Nami was surprised to see how many people had showed up. The upper deck was filled with people, whose faces were unknown to her. Standing at the start of the staircase, which led to the upper deck, Robin made a gesture for her to stop. Out of the corner of her eyes Nami saw Genzo approach in a dark-blue tuxedo. She turned to him and smiled without saying anything. He smiled back and then escorted her up the stairs. Robin had already gone and was waiting at the end of deck. When Nami and Genzo came up the stairs, Nami was surprised to see all the people from Cocoyashi Village standing on the left side of the aisle, which led to temporarily altar. On the right side of the aisle there were a whole lot of people she had never met or heard of. Most of them were pirates, but she even saw a marine soldier in the mass.

When she approached the altar she stopped and looked around. At her left side Genzo was standing. On her right was Luffy and at his side were Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper, all of them in black tuxedoes. Somehow they had managed to get Luffy into one too, but he had unbuttoned both the jacket and shirt, so that his bare stomach was visible. "Yo! Nami," he greeted, and she sighed deeply.

_He just has to have that stupid grin on his face _nowshe thought by herself, but she didn't say anything out loud.

She actually didn't get the time to do anything, because at that time somebody yelled into a megaphone: "Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy! Show yourself!"

"Huh?"

Luffy stretched his neck and looked over the head of the guests. On the island, where Thousand Sunny was docked, a little group of marines were standing. Their leader was the one speaking into the megaphone. "Can't you guys wait a couple of hours?" Luffy asked.

His innocent voice made the marines hesitate, but nonetheless the leader answered: "No! A threat like the Pirate Captain has to be eliminated as soon as possible!"

"Then why the hell did you wait for today?!" Nami yelled.

She didn't get an answer, but instead Luffy simply said to her: "See you around."

Then he started walking towards the bulwark of the ship, but Nami stopped him by yelling: "Why the hell don't you just kill them?!"

The Pirate King turned to look at her and grinned. "It's a matter of honour," he told her.

"What?! You're going with them just because they ask you to?!"

"Yep!"

"That's stupid!"

"No. If I don't go, I'll be a coward, and I don't fear death," Luffy said with his carefree smile.

"But I'm afraid of _your_ death!" Nami exclaimed and grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry. Everybody's gotta die sometime, right?"

With this he quickly removed her hands from his arm and jumped from the ship. For a moment Nami looked around at her crewmates for help, but they all just watched. "Why aren't you trying to stop him?!" she then screamed.

"Because it's his decision," Zoro answered calmly.

"No it's not! He can't just decide to go die!" Nami yelled.

"Calm down, Nami-san."

Sanji laid his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it of with an irritated gesture. "How can you just let him do it?!" she screamed and ran to the bulwark.

She saw Luffy look back at her and wave, before he disappeared around a corner with the marines around him.

As he walked the wooden staircase towards the execution-platform, Luffy didn't utter a word. His eyes were half closed and he didn't look around to see the faces of the people gathered in the streets of Loguetown. _Good thing we docked here,_ he thought, _now I can die as Gol D. Roger_.

As he reached the platform, he turned around and got down on both knees. The handcuffs, he had around his wrists, were draining his powers, but nonetheless his usually cheerful smile was on his face. He looked exactly like fifteen years earlier, when he had thought he was going to be decapitated by Buggy the Clown. But this time he saw no escape. The two navy soldiers standing on each side of him lifted their spears, so that the sharp ends were pointing at the grinning Pirate King. "Any last words?" they asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't get to say properly goodbye to Nami and my crewmates," the Pirate King told, "Also, that big wedding cake is going to be wasted, and so Sanji will probably kill you for wasting his food."

Below Luffy the crowd of people was quiet. They all just starred at him. Then suddenly a cloud started to gather over the platform and Luffy could hear Nami yell: "Thunder Ball!" as lightning hit the platforms pillars and made them crumble.

The marines yelped in surprise as the platform fell to ground level, but when everything was quiet again, they got ready to execute the Pirate King. Luffy was still grinning and didn't seem to worry about anything. Then the spears closed in on him from each side and he closed his eyes awaiting death. But it didn't come. "Stop!"

He opened his eyes to find Nami wrapping her arms around him, while staring at the marines with tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare kill me soon-to-be husband!"

"Nami! What are you doing?" Luffy asked in surprise, "You can't just interfere like that!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to save your damn life!" Nami snapped and glared at him.

This made him swallow his words again before saying anything more, and he just kept silent, when the white-dressed woman turned to the marines again and asked: "How can you take away a young woman's love?"

Again her eyes were filled with tears, and the soldiers hesitated, since they hadn't gotten an order to execute her too. "I know that Luffy is the Pirate King and has to be eliminated in your eyes, but you don't know him at all!"

Nami was trying her best to sound as if she was about to cry. Of course she didn't want to see Luffy dead, but half of the words she said were still just dramatic sentences. Something she had to say, to keep the marines from killing her love. "I love this man, and I won't let you have your ways with him before I get his ring on my finger at least!"

"Or else I can't get all the money he leaves behind," she mumbled, so that nobody could hear it.

"I love you too, Nami," Luffy said and looked at her with a small smile on his face.

Then a roar echoed over the crowd: "Hyaku Hachi Pondou Hou!"

A large, cutting wind swept over the heads of the people. Luckily both Luffy and Nami were sitting down, so they didn't get hit. The two navy soldiers, on the other hand, got swept away from the platform and crashed into a wall. "Yo! Zoro!" Luffy yelled in surprise, as the green-haired swordsman appeared in-between the frightened citizens.

"Hey, Pirate King," the swordsman greeted and sheathed his swords again, "How's it going?"

"Oh fine," Luffy answered and laughed, "Thanks for saving us."

"That was nothing. You could've done it yourself," Zoro remarked and laughed too.

Nami sighed deeply and began unlocking Luffys handcuffs with one of her hairpins. "I don't understand this guy at all," she mumbled, but then smiled, "Guess that's why I'm marrying him."

* * *

**A/N: "Hyaku Hachi Pondou Hou" is Zoros attack "108 Pound Cannon" (I believe it's called that in english XD) if anybody wonders about that  
**

**So.. I hope you liked it Please review if you got the time And don't hesitate to PM me, or write it in a review, if you have an idea to the next story!**

** See you around! (hopefully xD)  
**


End file.
